Again, Not That I Mind!
by pleasestopstalkingme
Summary: Naruto brings a certain Uchiha back. Sakura is his personal doctor. let's see what happens inside the room. checking-up or "checking-up" :p . ONE-SHOT! FLUFF! READ AND REVIEW!


This story is beta-ed by Crizix

THANKYOU SENSEI!

**Disclaimer**: I am not Masashi Kishimoto, or Minato Namikaze, or Kushina Uzumaki. My point is, I didnt create Naruto and I dont own it... Ah! How I wish I did... :(

okay, on with the story...

* * *

Damn Naruto! Why did he have to bring the devil back?

Damn Kakashi! Why did he have to help Naruto throughout the procedure?

Damn Sai! Why did he have to know about "bonds" anyway?

Damn Tsunade! Why did she have to assign me as his personal doctor?

And most of all, damn _**him**_! How dare he still be alive with all of my curses!

The title of Head of Konoha Medicine given to me, Ino-pig giving me the responsibility of maid of honour for her wedding so she could finally make legal love to the lazy ass, and me assigned as the devil's personal doctor was too much for one week!

I was already having multiple hysterical strokes.

And of all that unbearable crap,this is the most "precious" time of all.

That…person, stripped down to his shorts was looking at me. Yes, _it_ was looking at me, waiting for me to start his check-up. I was disgusted when he gave me a sly smile. It was more of a smirk!

"Stupid Uchiha brat!" I mumbled quietly.

"Did you say something, Sakura-_chan_?" Sasuke said, with that sexy voice of his – not that I mind!

Since when did he add that suffix, anyway? Wasn't I the "annoying fan girl" as he would put?

"I don't feel any fault inside your body but Orochimaru sure gave you a drug to pull out that suffix out of your mouth!" I said, adding a hint of humour while sending my chakra in to his chest from my hand, trying to detect any faults.

Against my hand, I could feel that his bare chest was cold however, it was very masculin, firm and well built – again, not that I mind!

What the hell am I thinking? I had forgotton all the fan girl fantasies when we were young. It was long time back and I've pushed those memories aside. To be more frank, I've thrown them out! I was hurt once and I don't want to be hurt again. I've become more mature and responsible and I've grown from the annoying, whiny, undependable weak little girl. Why am I downsizing myself anywa-

"Thinking of me?" My thoughts were cut short by the Uchiha.

I was still laying my hands on his chest. That's when I noticed I wasn't penetrating my chakra into his body anymore. I must have been drawn a little too in to my thoughts. I froze a bit.

"Not even for your death wish!" I quickly made a move to remove my hands from his chest and jot down on his chart but his hands caught my wrist and held on to it. Tightly.

I struggled and tried to break free, but he was too strong. He pulled me towards him. Closer to him. _**Very**_ close to him. Our lips were barely brushing each other. I was practically sitting on his lap. Our eyes were locked and the key was – well, I don't know where!

Then I recognized the eyes. The same eyes when were gennin and on the same team. The same lonely eyes, except the thirst for revenge was vanished. The same eyes that burned with determination when he saved my life putting his own on the line. The same breath taking onyx eyes I fell in love with for the first time – and probably, will always.

He closed his eyes and leaned in for the kiss. His soft lips were massaging my own. I tried to pull back for air but he cupped the back of my head with his free hand and deepened the kiss. Soon we broke up, gasping for oxygen. His hand was still on my right wrist while his other hand cupped the back of my head.

With stared at each other with silence. We were both immobilzed until he started to kiss me again, but this time, more passionately.

I grabbed his raven hair with both hands, showing that I was cooperating too, while his arms held my waist tightly. However, his hands didn't stay still for too long. His hands started roaming around my back as he lips nipped at the corner of my mine, begging for entrance. I parted my lips and he plunged his tongue inside my mouth, exploring inside of me while I enjoyed the taste of his tongue.

He wrapped his arms around me tighter, reducing any distance between us. We broke for air and he started kissing my neck. I gripped his hair as he bit my neck, leaving a hickey.

"Shall we teleport this to my apartment?" He said, in between the kisses.

I smirked and replied, "not that I will _**ever**_ mind, _**Sa-su-ke**_."

I could feel him smile against my neck and do quick hand signs. The next thing I know is, we were in unfamiliar room with huge king-sized bed.

-and damn _**me**_! For not minding before…-

_OKAWARI!_

* * *

**Author's Crap:** That's it! I've never done a Naruto fanfic before. this is my first one.

people, _**please**_ review! it's not that bad. is it?


End file.
